Managing love and volleyball
by MadamInkwell
Summary: Ruriko Hiromi is a 2nd year transfer student to Nekoma High. Somehow she ends up the manager of the boys' volleyball team and becomes close with the team captain. Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

Kuroo Testurou was walking through the halls with his hands in his pockets, on his way to Kenma's classroom. It was lunch time and if Kuroo didn't drag him to get something to eat, the guy would just sit there the whole lunch break playing some video game.

As he was walking into the classroom, he ran into somebody which caused him to stagger backwards a bit. He looked down to see a petite girl. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I-I'm sorry!"

He stared at her for a moment, taken back by her cute face, before taking his hands from his pockets and extending one to her. "No problem, are you alright?"

She gingerly took his hand and stood up with his help. She nodded, "thank you. Sorry again." She bowed quickly before running past him and out of the classroom. She seemed to be in a rush.

Kuroo watched her for a moment as her long chestnut brown hair swayed behind her. He snapped out of his trance-like stare and made his way to Kenma, who was completely engrossed in a video game.

"Oi, let's go time for lunch." Kenma stood up while keeping his attention on his game and followed Kuroo. "So Kenma, who's that girl? I don't think I've ever noticed her before."

"There are several girls in my class so I don't know who you're referring to."

"The one I bumped into at your class door." He sighed, Kenma hadn't been paying attention so he probably didn't know who he was talking about still. "She has a really cute face, long brown hair and brown eyes."

Kenma looked over to Kuroo, "I don't pay too much attention to my classmates, but we got a transfer student today who fits that description."

"Hm, being a transfer student would explain why I never noticed her before."

Kenma shrugged and returned to his game. The two got lunch and returned to Kenma's classroom. The seat in front of Kenma was always open so Kuroo took it like usual.

Kenma looked up, "ah… actually Kuroo, about that seat…"

Kuroo looked to his friend as he took a huge bite of yakisoba pan, "hm?" Kuroo then noticed the presence of a person next to him and looked over to see the girl from before. She stood there shyly and timidly with a bento in hand.

Kenma broke the silence, "that's actually her seat."

Kuroo swallowed the food in his mouth and jumped up, "oh sorry. This seat is usually empty."

She shook her head, "it's fine. I can eat someplace else if you want to eat here."

Kuroo shook his head in return, "no, it's your seat." He grabbed his lunch and moved out of her way. "I can just squat next to Kenma's desk, it's no big deal." He flashed a smile, causing the girl to blush.

Kenma just watched the whole exchange as he sipped from his drink.

"Thank you." She sat down and quietly began eating her lunch.

Kenma was quiet, but that was normal. Kuroo stood awkwardly next to Kenma and ate his lunch quietly. Not normal.

The silence was broken when two girls approached the girl, "Hiromi-san, that bento looks so good! Did you make it yourself?" Hiromi nodded shyly.

The other girl spoke up, "So you're cute and you can cook?! Aw no fair." The two girls laughed, while Hiromi blushed.

"I'm not really that cute."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Any boy would be lucky to date you." The second girl nodded in agreement.

As lunch went on the three girls talked about various things, getting to know one another better. Meanwhile, Kuroo was half listening to them as he talked to Kenma.

"So, Hiromi-san, are you going to join any clubs?"

"Um, I don't know… I wasn't in any clubs in my old school."

"We're both in the girls' soccer club, if you joined we could all hang out more."

"I'm not athletic what so ever, so I'd probably just get in the way."

"That's okay, we won't force it on you or anything Hiromi-san."

"Okay thank you. Also, if you want to, feel free to call me Ruriko."

The two girls smiled, "please call me Aiko in return then!" "And you can call me Mayu."

Hiromi smiled happily, "Ok!"


	2. Chapter 2: Trial Manager of Nekoma

Class had ended and Ruriko Hiromi was putting away her things. It was her first day and had gone well. She had been able to make a few friends, and even got their email addresses. She was proud of herself. Though she also embarrassed herself. She ran into an extremely tall guy and fallen to the ground. When she looked up he was practically towering over her. She had been terrified along with embarrassed, so she quickly ran away. But when she returned with her lunch he had been in her seat. Though he didn't seem as scary that time. His smile came to mind, causing her to blush once again.

"What are you blushing to yourself about Ruri-chan?" She looked up to see Aiko and Mayu grinning down at her.

"Huh? Oh, um nothing." She quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.

Aiko and Mayu grinned at one another before looking back to Ruriko. "Are you sure you aren't thinking about a certain guy?" Aiko questioned.

"What guy would I be thinking about?"

Aiko spoke up again, "you tell us." Mayu then joined in, "aren't we friends Ruri-chan?"

Ruriko looked up to see them staring at her with puppy-dog eyes. She quickly caved, "Okay okay!" She looked away embarrassed and mumbled, "it's that tall guy with bed head that was in here during lunch."

Aiko and Mayu beamed and then nodded to one another, both thinking the same thing. Aiko grabbed Ruriko by the hand, "don't worry Ruri-chan, we'll help your new love blossom!" Aiko began pulling her from her desk and out of the classroom with Mayu guiding Ruriko from behind.

"W-where are you taking me?! And besides, I never said anything about love! I was just thinking about him!" Ruriko's face was red as she tried to explain herself, but it wasn't any use. Ruriko found herself being led into a gym, which grew quiet when the three girls entered.

All the guys stopped and stared, surprised to see girls in the gym. Kenma, who had been nearby, walked up to the three having recognized them from his class. Aiko didn't waste any time, "Hey Kenma! Ruri-chan here would like to be the new manager for the volleyball team!" The two then start heading out, "please take care of her for us!"

Ruriko turned to them and reached out, "w-wait! You guys!"

Mayu smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Sorry to rush off but we have to go to our own club."

And with that they were gone. Ruriko turned around timidly. She was all alone now in a gym full of boys to be the manager of a sport that she had no knowledge of. She could see a few boys making weird faces and talking excitedly amongst one another, especially the one with a mohawk. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle, causing her to jump.

"All right! Back to practice." It was the coach, who was making his way over to Ruriko. Kenma made his way back to the rest of the team where he was ambushed and questioned about the potential new manager. The coach grinned at Ruriko, "so you want to be the manager?" She stared at him nervously. She didn't really have any desire for it, but Aiko and Mayu had already caused a scene. It would only be embarrassing to leave now.

She nodded, "but I don't know anything about volleyball."

The coach waved it off, "that's no problem. You can learn as you go. You seem a little unsure though, how about you just do a few days to see how you like it?"

She nodded her head. Thank goodness. Now after a few days she could leave saying it wasn't for her after all. Though, she was still nervous about what the next few days had in store.

"Sounds great then, mind if I ask your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Ruriko Hiromi sir."

The coach then turned to the gym and blew his whistle. "Alright listen up, this is Ruriko Hiromi and she's going to be joining us a trial manager. Mind your manners and help her get used to things." He then turned his attention back to Ruriko, "By the way, I'm Coach Nekomata and can help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you very much." She nervously turned to the group of boys that had formed in front of her and bowed, "I look forward to the next few days."

"Well hopefully it's more than just a few days." She looked up to see the tall bed-head guy from before grinning. "I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself before, I'm Testurou Kuroo. It's nice to meet you Hiromi-san."

Coach Nekomata could see the boys wouldn't pay attention until they got introductions out of the way and made his way back to the bench. The really intimidating guy with the mohawk quickly grabbed Kuroo. "What do you mean before?!" He began shaking Kuroo demanding answers. Kuroo just laughed it off.

Suddenly and overwhelmingly tall figure was in front of her. She stared up with wide eyes. "Hi! I'm Lev Haiba! I'm the ace of the team!"

The mohawk guy then turned his attention to Lev. "What have I said about calling yourself the ace?!"

Ruriko was beginning to feel overwhelmed when a shorter guy about the same height as her then stepped forward and punched them both. "Lev go practice blocking." His face was serious though Lev still whined. Kenma sighed and led him away, "C'mon let's go." The mohawk guy ran off to join them excitedly.

The shortest guy then spoke up again, "Sorry about them. They don't mean any harm, they're just idiots."

Ruriko gave him a nervous smile, "It's ok."

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. I'm Morisuke Yaku by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

He then told her the names of the other players. She only hoped she would be able to remember them all. Soon everyone but Kuroo was back on the court practicing. She suddenly felt nervous again, but a different kind of nervous.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm sorry if I'm getting in the way."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. The teams been wanting a manager. Especially Yamamoto." He laughed, and Ruriko couldn't help but feel charmed by his laugh.

"I'll do my best."

He gave her a sly grin, "sounds like you plan on staying longer than a few days."

She felt a tinge through her heart and blushed. Thankfully he ran onto the court to practice, because she didn't know how to reply.

Ruriko made her way to sit down by the coach at the bench and he began to teach her the simpler things about what the boys were doing and what managers usually did.


End file.
